Death Note: The God Complex/Chapter One
Transcript A reporter from Channel 5 is shown. *'Female Reporter:' ...As the battle between L and 2-Kira rages on, all of Japan can only wonder who will come out on top. It cuts to a reporter Sakura TV is then seen. *'Old Man Reporter:' Once again, Japan is caught in the middle of a war between good and evil, as the serial killer known as 2-Kira challenges the world-famous detective known as L. Two men, one in a suit the other in street clothes, are shown debating each other. *'Well-Dressed Man:' I was there when the first Kira was around, I was there when the second Kira was around, and I fail to see why this Kira is any different! all of them are lunatics that think they're more important than they actually are! *'Scruffy-Looking Man:' Kira helped save the world! crime was at an all-time low when he was around and it popped back up when the world was told he was dead! 2-Kira will be our savior! *'Well-Dressed Man:' Do you and this "2-Kira's" followers even realize how cult-like you sound?! *'Scruffy-Looking Man:' We'll only stop saying it when it stops being true! Two separate TVs are turned off at the same time as two people who were watching the debate sit in their almost completely black rooms. Both smile at the same time. It suddenly cuts to outside of a school where the students are exiting their classes with a caption reading "Some Time Earlier." One of the students is staring at their test, revealing they got a 100 on all answers. *'Black-Haired Boy (thinking):' Another 100, as expected... how boring... A young girl runs up to the boy and hugs his arm. *'Short-Haired Girl:' Shin-Kun! me and the girls are heading out later tonight, do you wanna come with? we'd love to have you there! Another girl runs up, pushing the first away. *'Blonde Girl:' Asahina-Senpai! do you wanna come to my birthday party? we're having it in the afternoon and-- *'Short-Haired Girl:' Excuse me, I was here first! *'Blonde Girl: '''And? what of it? The two girls start arguing, not noticing Shin walking away. *'Shin (thinking):' Those damn girls won't stop arguing like that. Why can't they realize I'm not interested in either of them? Idiots... He then walks around the block and grabs a cigarette and starts smoking. He sits down on a bench and stares off, watching traffic pass by in front of him. *'???:' Asahina-Kun! Shin turns and sees an older man walking towards him. *'Teacher:' It's a... um... are you smoking? *'Shin:' And? *'Teacher:' That's bad for you. You shouldn't-- *'Shin:' You're not going to tell anyone. *'Teacher:' What? *'Shin:' I know the results for the tests in the past few weeks. I scored 100 for all of them while everyone else could barely crack 60. My high scoring's basically the only reason this school's even still up. Report me and I'll be kicked out. And if I'm kicked out, the school crumbles. So you're not going to tell anyone. The teacher remains silent. *'Shin:' What did you want to talk to me about? *'Teacher:' Um... you're going to America tomorrow, right? *'Shin:' Yes, why? *'Teacher:' Uh... have a... safe trip. *'Shin: I will, thank you very much for the concerns. *'''Teacher: I just don't want you to die. You're a good man. *'Shin:' Are we still on this? *'Teacher:' Just... don't smoke, alright? think of how your mother would feel if she caught you. Shin looks at the cigarette, drops it, and steps on it. *'Shin:' Fine. It'd be a shame if I died anyway... *'Teacher:' Good. Now go home. The two part ways. Shin enters his home and a young-looking girl runs up and hugs him. *'Sister:' Big brother! He pats her head in response. *'Shin: '''Good to see you too, Ai. You do know where mom is? *'Ai:' Oh, I think she's gardening. *'Shin:' Isn't it dinner time? *'Ai:' She asked me to make dinner today! *'Shin:' Oh. Huh. *'Ai:' What? *'Shin: I didn't say anything. Ai smacks Shin's arm. *'''Ai: You're mean, you know that?! *'Shin:' Haha, thank you for noticing! That's what big brothers do. Make their younger siblings hate them. I'm off to study for a while. See you later Ai! *'Ai:' Have fun on your trip tomorrow, big brother! He walks upstairs and into his room. He flops on to his bed and pulls out his phone. *'Shin (thinking):' I don't actually need to study. I'll succeed anyway. It's been getting pretty boring as of late... It suddenly cuts to the land of the dead where the Shinigami Ryuk is sitting on a hill. *'Ryuk:' Bored... bored, bored, bored, bored... *'Bug-Like Shinigami:' Bored again? it feels like you get like this every few years. It's super tiring, Ryuk. *'Ryuk:' There's nothing to kill. I feel without a purpose. *'Bug-Like Shinigami:' Maybe get a hobby? *'Ryuk:' I had a hobby. Then the king of the Shinigami took it away from me. *'Bug-Like Shinigami: '''Watching what teenagers do with a Death Note isn't a hobby, Ryuk. *'Ryuk: No, but it sure was entertaining... *'''Bug-Like Shinigami: Maybe try I dunno... poetry? *'Ryuk:' I want to give someone that Death Note again... *'Bug-Like Shinigami:' I was worried you'd say that... *'Ryuk:' But I can't get away with it again... unless... I'm technically not breaking the rules while doing it... *'Bug-Like Shinigami:' Whatever you're thinking of doing I don't think you should do it. Ryuk gets up and flies away while laughing. It cuts back to the human world with a caption reading "America". A plane lands and Shin steps out, writing in a small notebook. * Shin (thinking): According to my phycology studies, it was a good idea for me to travel here in order to meet new kinds of people. I suppose they think having more conversation experience will help me in psychology, but it seems stupid to me... Oh well. At least it's not particularly boring here. Nothing like the movies make America look like though. He looks around and finds someone waving. He walks over to them and shakes their hand. *'Man:' Shin? *'Shin: '''Yeah. *'Nick:' Nice to meet you. I'm Nicholas Grossman, you can call me Nick, I've been hired by your school to help you adapt to your new environment over the course of the next week. *'Shin:' Week? I thought I'd be studying here for a year or so. *'Nick:' You are. I've only been hired to stay here for a week. Sorry about that. *'Shin:' Oh. *'Nick:' Indeed. Now please follow me. Nick opens up a car door for Shin and he steps inside. It then cuts to Ryuk, perched on top of a lamp post. He reaches down to his belt and finds nothing. *'Ryuk:' Gone? Ryuk begins laughing. *'Ryuk:' Good... No more boredom! Nick's car stops and Shin steps out, seeing a large hotel in front of him. *'Nick: This is where you'll be staying for the next year or so. Feel free to take a look around the area to find out where the shops and such are. Your room number is 47, so ask for that when you go inside. *'Shin: '''Thank you. Nick walks inside while Shin starts wandering around. *'Shin (thinking): He didn't mention there being any curfew. Wonder if that means I can look around for as long as I want without getting any comments on how late I came back... Shin wanders around and walks past an alleyway, glancing into it before completely turning to look at something in it. *'Shin:' Huh? It's revealed a garbage can has been knocked over, seemingly by a black notebook that is now lying on the ground. *'Shin (thinking): '''How did someone drop that from high enough and with enough force to knock over a garbage can...? Must be some brute. Shin walks over and picks it up. *'Shin (thinking):' Cool looking notebook though. He flips the book over, revealing the words "Death Note" written on the front. * '''Shin (thinking):' Death Note? Shin looks around before pocketing the Death Note in his jacket and walking away. Ryuk is revealed to be watching and quietly laughing to himself. Later that night, Shin is seen entering his hotel room for the first time. *'Shin (thinking):' Nick's not here. Probably sleeps in the room next door. Shin drops the Death Note on to a nearby table, opening it in the process. *'Shin (thinking):' Written in English. Guess that makes sense, this is America. He sits down, propping his head up with his fist and begins reading. *'Shin:' "The human whose name is written in this note shall... shall die..." Hm... sounds interesting. And disturbing at the same time... The full first page of the Death Note is shown, reading: The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Shin flips through the Death Note and reads the rest of the rules. *'???:' Havin' fun? Shin turns around and sees Ryuk standing behind him. Shin screams and falls out of his chair. *'Ryuk:' Yeah, basically everyone has that reaction when they first see me. *'Shin:' What are you? *'Ryuk:' I'm a Shinigami. Ryuk. *'Shin:' Shinigami... good god... those are real? *'Ryuk:' Oh, I'm very real... And who're you exactly? Shin pauses. *'Shin:' I'm Shin Asahina... *'Ryuk:' Heheh, Shin talking to a Shin''igami. Very fitting... You wanna know why I picked you? *'Shin:' You picked me? *'Ryuk:' Nope. Shin goes completely silent and Ryuk bursts into laughter. *'Shin:' You have a very odd sense of humor, Ryuk... *'Ryuk:' I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the look on your face! Every person who picks up the Death Note thinks there's some kind of big meaning behind it, so I just wanted to mess with that expectation. Shin turns around and goes back to reading the Death Note. *'Ryuk:' If it makes you feel better, there is actually a lot more importance to the note than you think. *'Shin:' How so? *'Ryuk: That notebook right there is responsible for the entire Kira case in Japan. Yeah, I'm not lying. *'''Shin: Kira...? how could... *'Ryuk:' Don't believe me? try it out. Anyone who's name is written in it will die. *'Shin:' But I don't want to kill anyone! I mean, yeah, I've got some problems but I can't think of anyone I want dead! *'Ryuk:' No one at all? *'Shin:' No! *'Ryuk:' Oh, come on. I went through a lot of trouble trying to get that book again. I couldn't even steal it this time because the king of the Shinigami would have my head. I had to trade a lot of stuff to make the owner give me it. So why don't you write one person's name in for me? Shin takes out his phone. *'Ryuk:' Ignoring me? okay... What if I told you secrets that people that spoke about you behind your back? Shin looks up at Ryuk irate. *'Shin:' Shut up and never talk to me again, you stupid-- Shin spots something on his phone. A news headline reading "Accused Rapist Robert S. Bradey Walks Free". *'Shin (thinking):' ...What? Shin clicks on the headline and scrolls down. *'Report:' Robert S. Bradey (pictured above) walks free after a lengthy trial process. Six women, ranging from the ages of 20 to 17, have come out and claimed that Bradey intimidated and sexually assaulted them. Some have gone as far as to claim he beat them during the act and proceeded to hold his high-paying position over their heads to keep them quiet. Sadly, the trial ended due to a lack of evidence. Shin stares at the report, disgusted. Ryuk appears suddenly behind him. *'Ryuk: '''So? Shin turns to face him. *'Ryuk:' That a good enough reason to use it? *'Shin:' Did you cause this notification? *'Ryuk:' No. It was just very well-timed. Shin looks at his phone and then to the Death Note. *'Shin: If I do use it... how will I know for a fact it worked? *'''Ryuk: You don't think they'll report on an accused rapist dying? Shin looks at the Death Note and clenches his teeth, picking up a pen and writing Robert S. Bradey into it. Remembering he can write how he dies, he writes down ran over by a train. *'Ryuk:' Why ran over by a train? *'Shin: '''If the death is a simple heart attack it's less likely they'll report on it. If he dies in such an over the top fashion then they'll definitely take interest in his death and write about it. *'Ryuk:' Clever. *'Shin (thinking): Now all I have to do is wait... Later that night, Bradey is shown wandering through the streets while drunkenly singing to himself. * '''Bradey: (singing) Twinkle twinkle little star... I... shit... Bradey trips slightly and grabs a wall to keep his balance. He looks forward and sees a young-looking woman reading a book. He grins and walks over to her. *'Bradey:' Hey there! what's a nice young lady like you walking out so late for? *'Girl in Glasses:' For God's sake, you look old enough to be my dad. Not interested. *'Bradey:' Oh, come on! I promise I won't waste your time! Bradey grabs the girl and attempts to force a kiss on her. She manages to push him away and he tries to push her against a wall, but she kicks him and he falls over. He gets back, rubbing his back. *'Bradey:' Christ, that was solid! what the hell did I land on...? He hears a loud noise and turns around, spotting a train coming his way. It zooms out, revealing he's standing on a railroad track. Just before the train hits him it cuts to the next day where Shin's shaking hand is holding his phone, displaying the headline "Accused Rapist Robert S. Bradey Dead." Shin is shown staring at the phone with Ryuk. *'Shin:' That settles it... the Death Note is real... *'Ryuk:' Of course it is. *'Shin:' I killed that man... Shin sits down and puts his face in his hands. *'Ryuk:' If it's too much, you can give up ownership of the Death Note at any time. *'Shin:' No... *'Ryuk:' Hm? *'Shin:' Kira... The God of the New World... that's what his followers call him... he killed so many people. But he also saved so many more... Shin grins slightly. *'Shin: '''Aheh... Shin suddenly sparks up. *'Shin:' AHAHAHAHAHA!! An almost malicious grin spreads across Shin's face. *'Shin:' I did something today... I made a mark on the world that can never be undone... and even better, I helped people while doing it... I understand where Kira was coming from. Because now... Shin stands up. * '''Shin:' Now I am the God of the New World!! Ryuk claps and laughs as the chapter ends. Category:Manga